


aut neca aut necare

by bl_mary_080



Series: Power of Human Sacrifice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jinchuuriki-centric, Psychological Drama, Yagura's backstory by yours truly, ish, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl_mary_080/pseuds/bl_mary_080
Summary: aut neca aut necareEither kill or be killedYagura Karatachi's story(I'm not a native, so excuse my grammar)
Series: Power of Human Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	aut neca aut necare

**Author's Note:**

> Short text on the fourth Mizukage. Little fucker is so interesting and so underrated, so I decided to write something short on how I imagine his backstory. Kishimoto didn't give me much to work with but I tried to make it as realistic with sticking to the canon as much as I could.
> 
> Enjoy!  
(and give the girl some feedback, pretty please)  
(also I'm not a naitive, so excuse my grammar)

_AUT NECA AUT NECARE _

Yagura was nineteen when he became a jinchuuriki but he had been carrying a monster inside him far before that.

As a child Yagura was gentle and kind. Soft and weak like a baby seal. He came from a small clan that arrived at Kirigakure barely a generation before he was born. By that time only he and his parents were left of it. Yagura’s parents died before he became genin. He didn’t cry though.

He was enrolled at Academy because it was expected of him but Yagura didn’t want to be a shinobi. He was repulsed by meaningless killing and deceit. Academy wasn’t all that bad, teachers were cruel but he found his best friend there so Yagura was happy.

When examinator told them they were to fight until one was dead Yagura froze. His friend did not. He nicked Yagura’s face, from under eye almost to his jaw, before he managed to dodge.

“I’m sorry, Yagura, but I don’t want to die.”

With that, his friend charged again. Yagura defended himself against desperate attacks. He dodged and blocked automatically, stuck on the thought of his friend trying to murder him. When he met other's eyes he saw fear and killing intent. Yagura moved fluently surprising his opponent and whipped a kunai out. Not stopping looking into his friend’s eyes he slit his throat.

Yagura stared at his friend chocking on his own blood and bleeding out on the floor and understood that there was no going back. He was shinobi now.

After that nothing could stop him.

Baby seal grew itself sharp teeth and became a mighty sea lion. Swift and merciless predator.

Yagura rose quickly through ranks, stained his hands with more and more blood. He didn’t particularly care. At nineteen he was the strongest shinobi in the village save for Mizukage. Although in the privacy of his mind he thought himself the strongest. He was not wrong.

As it was, he was a good choice for a jinchuuriki of Sanbi. After Mizukage’s ploy to destroy Konoha failed Yagura led a team to collect the bijuu and sealed it within himself. That increased his battle power even more. Overall, he was pleased. Sure, angry howls from the seal were annoying but it was worth it.

Soon after that Third Mizukage got himself killed. Yagura was an obvious choice. Kiri shinobi respected strength above everything. And Karatachi was the strongest.

As Fourth Mizukage Yagura devoted himself to making the village strong. He dismissed the civilian council, why was it even created anyway? Civilians shouldn’t have any say in shinobi matters. They were weak. And weak submitted to strong. It was the law of nature. Who was he to argue with it? He also upped the level of militarization, they were fighting a war and losing it.

All traitors, deserters, and spies were executed on discovery. For all his disgust for killers disappeared, disgust for deceit did not. It amplified if anything.

Soon his village was known as Chigiri and Yagura was proud. Soft people from other villages may say that it was not a compliment. He disagreed, his village had a reputation of being strong.

He ruled Kiri with an iron fist. People were scared of him before he became jinchuuriki, but after they held a reverent terror towards him. Not only his shinobi but also those of other nations. Much like from Namikaze Minato, armies fled when he arrived on the battlefield. The smell of fear never failed to make him grin.

Having Sanbi inside him had a lot of advantages. He healed faster, his senses were sharper to mention a few. Yagura tore the chakra out of his tenant and use it freely as his own. Isobu, the name was spat out in one particularly long rant of the bijuu, hated him. Hated him for sealing him and taking its freedom away. Yagura wondered if he should feel guilty about it. He did not.

Just like he didn’t feel guilty for fucking one of his kunoichi. Yagura was not a handsome man. He was small and pretty, looking more like a child rather than a grown man he was. His pink pupilless eyes unnerved even some of his Swordsmen. Those were not characteristics that attracted women. It was obvious what she was planning to do. Seduction and assassination in exact order.

He played along, just to amuse himself. He pretended to be ensnared with her beauty, with her curves, as most men would. While he never had any interest in sexual relations he indulged if offered. The assassination failed, of course. She knew that any outright attempt would fail so she poisoned him. Her lips teeth and nails were covered with colorless scentless and tasteless poison. She had his respect for creating such a masterpiece.

However, Isobu automatically filtered every poison in his system. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t take any action, it was obvious treason. She tried to kill her Kage. But for some reason he let it go. He didn’t want to dwell on why.

After everything, he sent the woman out. He didn’t know her name. He also didn’t know that he was to be a father.

Unfortunately, Kiri was bending under the united forces of Kumo and Iwa. Yagura was losing the war. He seethed and raged and for once he and Isobu agreed. It was unacceptable.

He hid his pride though. Even somebody like him knew that sometimes one has to swallow their pride and do what’s needed. So Yagura negotiated. And while he and his village were humiliated, they endured. Weakened and broken his village survived the war.

Yagura did not rejoice with his people when treaties were signed. The war was over but they were under the heel of Iwa and Kumo for years to come.

Shinobi were people who slit throats in the dark, they seduced, they spied, they lied. The only honor in their lives was loyalty to their village. It was the only thing that Yagura believed in. The village above everything.

So he acted. It was hard to imagine bloodthirsty Yagura Karatachi as Mizukage in peacetime but he tried. He threw himself into diplomacy. Rebuilt Kirigakure’s economy, reformed ANBU and improved relations with Land of Waves.

He’d prefer to keep the Academy graduation exam. There was no denying that it brought results. It made Kiri shinobi strong. Quality over quantity. But the incident with young Zabuza forced his hand on its matter.

One day when Yagura was scouting one of the small islands of water country, a powerful pulse of chakra made him tense. He sprung into action, his bo staff steady in his hand, teeth bared in a primal show of hostility. Isobu woke up within him and growled.

He and Isobu would never be friends, but they had grown to tolerate and work with each other. Chakra powerful as that one spoke of enemies that they should fight together against. The presences were getting nearer and nearer. Yagura braced himself.

“Who are you?” He barked at the masked man flanked by a blue-haired woman and orange-haired man. As he deduced masked man was the leader. He was right.

“You are going to be very useful to me.”

That deep voice and slashing futon jutsu were the last things he remembered.


End file.
